Legal Eagle
A Legal Eagle is the seventh cog on the corporate ladder of Lawbots. Their levels range from seven to eleven. They are a building-only cog, unless there is an invasion. Background On June 28, 2013, Toons have discovered that Legal Eagles have made a deal with Glad Handers to perform mega cog invasions."Lawbots Strike Back" blog post. Toontown.com. Their plot was to create a truce between the toons, only to be a trick to catch the toons off guard."Toontown in the Glad Hander's Grip!" blog post. Toontown.com. Locations *District Attorney's Office *Lawbot Courthouse *Cog building Starting battle phrases *''"I am going to give you legal nightmares."'' *''"I call this a citizen's arrest."'' *''"I'm bringing down the law on you!"'' *''"Careful, my legal isn't very tender."'' *''"You won't win this battle."'' *''"Legally, you're too small to fight me."'' *''"This is so much fun it should be illegal."'' *''"I soar, then I score."'' *''"You should know, I have some killer instincts."'' *''"There is no limit to my talons."'' Cog moves Cog suit promotion Trading card Trivia *The Legal Eagle's weakness is the Storm Cloud because they detest being wet in the sky or getting hit by lightning. *Unlike most cogs, they are animal-based, along with the Loan Shark. **Coincidentally, they are both building-only Cogs and are both seventh on their respective corporate ladders. *Legal Eagles are one of the few cogs with different colored hands. The others are Spin Doctors, Bloodsuckers, The Big Cheeses, Cold Callers, Corporate Raiders, Short Changes, and Penny Pinchers. *The Legal Eagle's signature move, Pecking Order, has four birds in it. The formation the birds are in is completely random. *One of their attacks, Evil Eye, is not noted on their trading card. *One of their phrases when performing Legalese refers to Disney's Toontown Online, which is "breaking the fourth wall." *On their trading card, the Legal Eagle's hands are white instead of blue as so is its head, and his beak is yellow instead of brown. *Their phrase "A bird in my hand is worth ten on your head!" is a spoof of the phrase "A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush." *A Legal Eagle appears on the Hypno Goggles trading card along with a Cold Caller. *Their phrase "Birds of a feather strike together." is a spoof of the phrase "Birds of a feather flock together." *On the trading card, it shows the Legal Eagle banging his gavel loudly and violently as a cat Toon covers his ears. *The Legal Eagle is the weakest Level 7 cog in terms of maximum damage as other level 7 cogs (The Mingler, Loan Shark and Corporate Raider) can all do a maximum of 24 damage. Legal Eagles can only deal out 22 damage. *Legal Eagles had their own nearly complete field office in the game files, but was cut for unknown reasons. *On the 2003 trailer he had a thin body. Name of origin A "Legal Eagle" is a slang term for lawyers in general. In other languages Gallery LEGAL eAGLE.png|Legal Eagle LegalEagle small.jpg|Legal Eagle Jargon lgeaglelawbldg.jpg|A Legal Eagle performing Jargon lvl11_legaeagleaz.jpg|A group of 3 level 11 Legal Eagles legaleagle_pcorderlawda.jpg|A Legal Eagle about to use Pecking Order legal_eaglttdbo.jpg|A Legal Eagle Glad Hander Grip Army.jpg|Notice the Legal Eagle in this picture Legal-eagles-large.jpg|On June 28th 2013, Legal Eagles invaded Toontown. Legal Eagle.jpg References Category:Cogs Category:Lawbots Category:Building-only cogs Category:Cogs with animal designs